Takagi and Sato Take It To The Next Level
by xAstroBoyx
Summary: On her day off, Sato decides to visit her mother's house. Little does she know, her mother plans on forcing her to find another random stranger to get married to. Will Sato be able to reveal the truth about the man she actually loves? And what happens when that certain someone gets invited to the house? Read to find out! Please review and i'll add new chapters! Enjoy! :D
1. Mother's House

**Hello out there all you fellow Takagi and Sato fans! 3 This is my first fanfiction so hopefully it doesn't turn out too bad. I'm sure I'm going to make errors so hopefully that won't get in the way of the story. Lol. Anyways, here it is! Enjoy! :D**

**(Obviously, I do not own Detective Conan and all related characters. I'm just a fan)**

It was her first day off in a few weeks so naturally, Miwako Sato decided it was time for some well deserved R&amp;R in front of the TV at her mothers home. It had been a little over a month since the incident where she almost lost the life of her co-worker and secret boyfriend, Wataru Takagi. The two of them were now open about their feelings for each other and no longer had to hide it awkwardly or be shy around one another anymore. The romance between Takagi and Sato was finally beginning to blossom. Sato began to smile as she remembered the day after work where they finally became an official couple.

_(Flashback)_

"Uhm.. Sato-san? Hold on a moment!" Takagi yelled as he ran to catch up with her.

Sato looked back at him with a look of curiosity. "What is it Takagi-kun?"

He cleared his throat for a moment and looked her in the eyes. "I uhm.. Well.. i have something I've been meaning to talk to you about for a while now.."

Sato blushed a little as she looked him in the eyes. She had a feeling where this was going. "Y-yes?"

Takagi stood in silence for a short moment but finally found the courage to speak. "We.. we've kissed a couple times now.. once back in the hospital, and twice when you saved me from the bomb explosion. Because of our work as police officers, I understand that we have to put our profession before our personal lives but how come we haven't discussed the kisses with each other yet? I don't want to pretend they never happened, Sato-san." Takagi looked at her with a look of despair.

Sato smiled warmly at him. She walked closer to him and put her hand on his cheek. "Takagi-kun, Of course they happened. I would not ever forget the kisses we've shared. I was a little shy to confront you about it because I wasn't sure if it meant our relationship would go to the next level or not."

Takagi placed his hand where hers rested on his cheek. "Sato-san, do you want to take it to the next level?" he asked sincerely.

Sato felt her face grow a very hot shade of pink. She looked up lovingly at him. "Takagi-kun, that would make me very happy." She said with a smile.

Takagi felt his face grow a deep shade of pink as well. He smiled lovingly back at her and placed his hands on her cheeks, kissing her very passionately. After a few moments, Takagi spoke. "I love you so much, Sato-san." he smiled.

Sato looked up at him and smiled back. "I love you so very much too, Takagi-kun."

(_End Flashback)_

Sato smiled as she reflected on these thoughts. That day was exactly a week ago. The two of them hadn't told anybody about their relationship just yet but they were both pretty sure that Yumi more that likely found out somehow knowing her. However, the fact that nobody around the office was giving Takagi a hard time was a good sign that she didn't spread the news to the fellow police officers yet.

"Miwako!"

The loud call startled Sato from her thoughts as she slowly turned her head to see her mother who was holding the infamous giant stack of papers as usual.

"Miwako, just because it's your day off doesn't mean you should be laying around watching TV all day don't you think?" her mother said with a displeased look on her face.

Sato sighed as she realized what her mother was trying to do yet again. Anytime she carried those papers, it meant she was trying to find her a husband. Just then the thought dawned on her. She hadn't told her mother about her relationship with Takagi.

"Now honey, if you have time to watch TV, you have time to look through all these papers. I found some nice new looking men who-"

"Mom, I really wish you wouldn't try to force me to get married to men I don't even know." Sato cut her off quite bluntly.

Her mother, (lets just call her Mrs. Sato), began to perform the guilt trip act again. "Miwako, that's why you meet them and give them a chance! Then you'll get to know them! For crying out loud, what would I tell your poor deceased father his one and only child has no interest in marriage?"

Sato let out another loud sigh as she realized perhaps now she should tell her mother the truth. She wasn't quite sure how her mother would react to Takagi since he wasn't as rich or elegant as men like Shiratori for example. That didn't matter at all to Sato. Her mother had been persisting her to get married for several years now and never seemed to take her own daughters feelings into account if she was actually happy or not.

Finally, Sato decided now was the time to tell her mother the truth. "Mom, there's something I have to tell-"

In that instance, Sato was interrupted by the sound of her cellphone. She looked down into her pocket and pulled her phone out to answer it.

"Hello? This is Sato speaking."

"Oh, Sato-san! It's me!"


	2. An Awkward Development

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! :D **

**(Detective Conan and all related characters do not belong to me. I am just a fan.)**

Sato's eyes grew wide as she realized it was Takagi on the other line. It seemed like things like this always had to happen at the worst possible times.

Mrs. Sato looked over at Sato, clearly intrigued with who was on the phone. "Miwako, who is that?"

Sato grew increasingly embarrassed at the situation. Why did he have to call at this exact moment? She let out yet another sigh and whispered into the phone, "Takagi-kun, could you call back a little bit later? I'm at my mother's house right now."

Takagi spoke in a rather confused tone, "Oh you are? But I thought we had planned to go on a date today since it's our day off! Wasn't it my turn to treat for lunch?"

Sato felt her stomach drop. She had completely forgotten they planned to go on a date today. She had been feeling a little off recently with her schedule now that she was with Takagi. She always visited her mother every other week so her plans with Takagi completely slipped her mind.

"Miwako, who is that?" Mrs. Sato asked again, this time her voice was much more stern than before.

Sato put the phone to her chest for a moment. "It's Takagi-kun. I think I may have mentioned him to you a few times before. He's my partner."

"Partner?! Does this mean what I think it means?!" Mrs. Sato shouted loud enough for Takagi to hear her over the phone.

Sato and Takagi both shared the same wide-eyed expression after hearing those words. "By partners, I mean we both are police officers, mother." Sato knew she wasn't necessarily lying but she knew Takagi would be a little upset that she had yet to tell her mother the news.

"Oh I see. Is he off today too then, Miwako?" Mrs. Sato asked curiously.

"Yes he is. We actually planned to meet up since it's his turn to pay for lunch today but I completely forgot about it since I knew I was coming to visit you today, mother."

In that instant, her mother noticed the blush marks on her daughters face and the change in tone when she spoke about Takagi. Mrs. Sato immediately hatched a brilliant plan in her mind and smiled deviously at the thought. She snatched the phone out of Sato's hand and began to put her plan into action.

"Hello there! This is Miwako's mother speaking! You're Takagi correct?"

Sato's jaw dropped and she began to sweat while trying hard to snatch the phone back from her mother. "Mother! What on earth are you doing?!" she said rather agitated.

"Uhm yes that is correct, I am Wataru Takagi." Takagi said rather awkwardly but politely.

"Oh wonderful! I'm so sorry my daughter forgot to meet up with you today. How about you come over to my house and we can have lunch here instead?" Mrs. Sato said with a grin on her face.

What the heck is she trying to do?! Sato thought angrily to herself.

"If it's alright with Sato-san, I would definitely love to come over to your house." Takagi said in a polite tone.

"Of course it's alright!" Mrs. Sato said without even asking her daughters consent. "We will wait for you to arrive then! See you soon!" Mrs. Sato hung up the phone before Takagi could even respond.

"Okay Miwako, since you forgot about your partner today, he is going to join us for lunch now. I'm sorry to get in the way of your plans with people." Mrs. Sato said again with the guilt trip tone.

Sato looked at her mother with a look of slight irritation. "It's not your fault I forgot I made plans with somebody. I kind of wish you would have told me before you made plans for him to come here though, mother."

"Why? Is it so wrong I invited your partner over here? I think it was rather kind of me to do that since he was expecting to see you today don't you think?" Mrs. Sato smiled deviously again.

"I guess it's no big deal." Sato said while feeling a little nervous. Her mother had not met Takagi before but one thing was for sure, she was going to figure out that they were in love with each other. It was nearly impossible for Takagi and Sato to be together in a room and not in some way flirt or show signs that they were attracted to one another.

Sato glanced at the door with anticipation as she waited for Takagi to arrive at the house. She knew things might get a little tense, but hopefully her mother wouldn't make things extremely awkward.


	3. Takagi Arrives!

**Okay! Here is chapter 3! Things are starting to heat up a little! Hopefully I can get some ideas for what will happen in the next couple chapters. Until then, enjoy!**

**(Detective Conan and all related characters don't belong to me. I'm just a fan.)**

After a few minutes, Sato stood up to look out the window for a brief moment while her mother went to the kitchen to get things prepared for lunch.

"Say Miwako, this Takagi fellow, is he handsome?" her mother asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Sato felt a huge blush creep up on her face. Luckily she was looking out the window so her mother couldn't see. "Ugh I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Sato lied as an excuse just to be taken out of the awkward environment for even a moment.

"Okay honey, I'll keep getting things ready for when he arrives." Mrs. Sato said as she began to set the table for three.

Meanwhile, Takagi was in his car very close to the Sato residence.

He wasn't quite sure what was happening himself, but he had a feeling things might grow uncomfortable since Sato's mother was unaware of his relationship with her daughter. "_I wonder if Sato-san doesn't want anybody to know that we're together.." _he thought silently to himself. Takagi knew that since they were both police officers, they had to be careful about telling people about their relationship but he didn't think telling parents would be an issue. Then again, Sato has her own way of thinking.

After a minute or two, Takagi reached the destination.

Mrs. Sato looked out the window and smiled happily. "Miwako! He's here! Come out of the bathroom and welcome him!"

"_Okay Miwako, get your priorities straight." _Sato thought to herself as she exited the bathroom. "_It's not as big of a deal as you're making it out to be..all you have to do is eat lunch and try not to make mom think anything is going on." _Sato headed towards the door and opened it for Takagi.

"Sato-san! Nice to see you..ehehe" Takagi rubbed the back of his head and chuckled a little out of embarrassment since he wasn't sure if he was wanted at the house or not.

"So this is him then, Miwako? Your partner?" Mrs. Sato put a little bit of emphasis on the word "partner".

Sato tried hard not to blush but she managed to speak in a respected and dignified tone. "Yes this is Takagi-kun. He is a very hard worker and I have nothing but respect for him." Sato politely smiled at Takagi. He looked back at her with slight confusion but smiled politely back.

"Very good! Well I'd like to apologize Takagi, I had no idea you made plans to have lunch with Miwako today. Seems like this girl of mine doesn't like to tell me things very often, huh?" Mrs. Sato said as she looked over at Sato with an expression that was obvious what she was hinting at.

"Oh is that so?" Takagi forced a laugh as he spoke. "Haha well no worries! I don't mind! What is it you aren't telling your mother, Sato-san?" Takagi said with an all-knowing smile.

"Takagi. May I speak with you in the other room for a moment?" Sato said in a slightly demanding voice.

Takagi was taken aback by her change in tone but he obliged. Takagi and Sato walked over to the next room and Sato shut the door.

"Takagi-kun, I'm so sorry my mother is doing this.." Sato said with a desperate look.

Takagi looked at her with a bit of hurt in his eyes. "Sato-san its no problem at all. But..why don't you want to tell her about us? Are you embarrassed about it?"

Sato could see the hurt expression on Takagi's face and it hurt just to look at it. "No not at all! I am not ashamed of my love for you, Takagi-kun. I'm just worried my mother is going to attempt to force me to get married to another strange man I don't know and not care to consider that I have feelings and should be able to pick a man I actually love to be my future husband."

"Your mother is doing what?!" Takagi said in a somewhat loud voice.

Sato quickly put her hand on his mouth "Shhh! Not so loud!" After a moment, Sato regained her composure and whispered. "Do you remember the time I was in that arranged marriage with Shiratori? That was all my mothers doing! Remember how you had to come before the sunset to rescue me and then the arrangement was off?"

Takagi finally remembered that memory. "Oh yeah! Th-then that was your mother who forced you into that?" Takagi said in a very oblivious tone.

"Yep..my mother has been trying to force me to get married for about 4 years now. She never even considers if I'm happy or not..which is why I'm worried she won't bother to understand how I really feel."

Takagi looked down for a moment trying to process everything. Finally he walked closer to Sato and grabbed both her hands. "Sato-san, why don't we just tell her that we're together? Then she'll have no choice but to support your true feelings."

Sato blushed as Takagi held her hands. She looked up at him and smiled knowing he was right. "Okay, we'll tell my mother about us. Except I have one small condition."

Takagi tilted his head a little in confusion. "What would that be, Sato-san?"

Sato spoke with a serious expression. "We don't tell her until it's time for you to leave."


	4. Bento Lunches

**Okay heres the newest chapter! I've been really busy with online college**

**Classes so I'm really sorry I might be delayed with putting up chapters. Please bear with me! I'm totally not going to leave this story unfinished! For now, here's chapter 4. I hope it's okay! Any reviews are appreciated! Thanks!**

**(Detective Conan and all realted characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan.)**

Why do you want to wait till I leave to tell your mother about us, Sato-san?" Takagi asked sincerely.

Sato looked up at Takagi and sighed silently. "Well.. the truth is, I've never had a romantic relationship before you came along, Takagi-kun. My mother has been the only family I've had for the majority of my life so it seems a bit odd to tell her about my love life. Like I said, I'm not embarrassed to be with you Takagi-kun, I've just never done this before. I'm nervous.." Sato looked down with her hands trembling a little.

Takagi sighed a breath of relief to know the issue wasn't as serious as he thought it would be. "Sato-san, you're the first person I've been in a relationship with too. I can see where you'd be nervous, but eventually it'll seem like second nature to your mother to know that her daughter has finally found a man. I'll be by your side to comfort you through all this. It won't be so bad. It's nothing to be so nervous about." Takagi continued to hold onto her hands and smiled warmly at her.

Sato blushed and pulled Takagi into a quick hug. "Okay, Takagi-kun. Lets go out there and have lunch. Because I forgot about our actual date, how about next time I pay for lunch?"

"Now that's rare for you to offer to pay! But hey wait a minute! Isn't it your turn to pay next time anyways, Sato-san?" Takagi laughed.

"Hehe." Sato laughed in a cute fashion.

Sato let go of Takagi's hand and opened the door to go back to the kitchen where her mother waited. Takagi tried to keep his cool and do as Sato asked him by not revealing anything until the end of lunch. Even though he didn't see what the huge fuss was, he respected Sato's feelings and wanted to make her feel as comfortable as possible.

"Oh there you two are, I've made you both a bento lunch! They both have rice, vegetables, and shrimp. Hope you enjoy!" Mrs. Sato said with a large inviting smile.

"Oh wow thank you very much for going to all the trouble, Mrs. Sato!" Takagi said with a smile.

"Oh, think nothing of it, Takagi! I'm just glad to get to meet one of Miwako's fellow police officer friends! I hope she's working hard." Mrs. Sato said as she stared Sato down a little.

"_Of course I work hard I'm one of the best!" _Sato thought to herself as she rolled her eyes a little.

"Oh absolutely!" Takagi said in a dignified tone. "Sato-san is definitely one of, if not the very best officers the first division has to offer! In fact, she's rather popular around the office!" Takagi said as he internally chuckled and thought about all the men at work who would love to have Sato as their girlfriend or wife.

Mrs. Sato's eyes widened. "M-Miwako is this true? You're really popular at work? Why don't you tell me these things?"

Sato didn't quite know how to respond to that. She was painfully aware that a large amount of men at work were attracted to her, but she tried not to acknowledge it so nobody would get their feelings hurt.

"I guess you could say that." Sato laughed a little.

"Th-that's wonderful! To think, my only daughter; a police officer, following in the footsteps of her late father is popular and hard working! Miwako, I'm sorry for being so harsh on you when you relax on your days off! It sounds like your doing a great job!" Mrs. Sato's eyes began to tear up as she cried tears of joy.

Sato blushed a little as she listened to her mother's words. It seemed rare to get a compliment like that from her. "Th-thank you mother..I'm just doing my job." Sato said somewhat bleakly.

After a brief moment, Mrs. Sato decided to change the subject. "So Takagi, what do you like to do in your spare time? Aside from being a police officer I mean."

Takagi looked over at Sato as if to indicate approval as he tried to think up a response. "Oh well, I enjoy watching wrestling and playing the maracas."

Mrs. Sato looked at Takagi with a look of slight interest. "I see. That's a rather unique combination. So are you a wrestler then?"

Takagi shook his head and laughed. "Haha oh no. I just enjoy watching."

Mrs. Sato lifted an eyebrow. "And the maracas? When did you pick that up?"

Takagi spoke. "When I was a little boy, there was a pair of maracas laying around the house. I used to play around with them all the time. It was only for fun. I probably have no real talent with them." Takagi laughed a little as he recalled the memory.

Sato smiled as she listened to Takagi speak of his past. She felt like she wanted to know everything there was to know about Wataru Takagi. She knew it was love.

**That's the end of that chapter! And by the way for those who don't know, yes Takagi does enjoy wrestling and maracas. See episodes 317, and 507. ^^ **


	5. Sato's Ideal Lover

**Okay hello to everyone whos taking time to read my story. :D I have been busy with school and sickness so hopefully this chapter doesn't turn out too sloppy haha. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reviews. I appreciate them. ^^**

There was a sudden silence that took over the entire room. Takagi and Sato continued to eat their bento lunch as Mrs. Sato tried to think of questions for Miwako in particular.

"_..There's no doubt in my mind, Miwako is hiding something..I need to get her to just tell me what's really going on.." _Mrs. Sato thought in desperation.

Mrs. Sato had a hard time raising Miwako as a child. When her father died 18 years ago, Miwako grew up without a male role model to look up to. Mrs. Sato always believed that that was a big contributing factor for why her only daughter has no interest in men. Anytime Mrs. Sato brought a man to the house to meet Miwako, she would get this angry irritated expression on her face. But this time was different. Now that her mother invited Takagi, it was like she was seeing her daughter in a whole new light. She actually seemed happy.

"Hey, Miwako?" Mrs. Sato asked.

"What is it?" Sato asked nonchalantly.

"I know you're not interested in romance, but what would your ideal man look like if you could describe him into words?" Mrs. Sato asked as she thought, "_I'm going to watch your reaction.. I know what someone in denial looks like.. Don't even try to fool me, Miwako…" _

Both Takagi and Sato felt their face flush. "Mother! Why do you have to ask such a question at a time like this? We have a guest!" Sato said firmly.

"It's a harmless question right? Don't you agree, Takagi?" Mrs. Sato said with a mischievous smile.

"ehehe.. I guess you're right. Go ahead and tell her, Sato-san. I'm a little curious about your answer myself." Takagi blushed as he rested his arm on the table.

"_Takagi-kun! You already know the answer! Just look in a mirror and there's the answer! –sigh- I hate when you put me in this position mother." _Sato thought to herself before she spoke.

"So you want to know my ideal man, mother? For starters, I don't like flashy things so I don't need a man who can only be there for me financially. I am not interested in rich expensive lifestyles. I want a man who can be there for me emotionally and actually care to know me and love me for me. Looks are not the deciding factor but it would be nice to have someone who cares to keep a healthy appearance. I want someone who I can enjoy being around and be able to laugh and smile with. I want someone who can teach me how to improve myself and how I can grow from my mistakes. I don't know, I guess someone like that."

Takagi blushed and looked at her with a serious face and thought, _"So, that's how she'd sum it up. Guess we're both learning new things about each other today." _

Mrs. Sato smiled and closed her eyes. "Heh.. So it seems I was wrong about trying to match you up with a rich fellow then huh?"

"Um, yeah. I thought I told you that before?" Sato said as she rolled her eyes in irritation.

"You may have once or twice.. ehehe." Mrs. Sato rubbed the back of her head in slight embarrassment. "Okay Miwako. From now on, I'll let you have the freedom of deciding what kind of man you want. But since I know you're not interested in marriage, it is still my duty as your mother to enforce the rules around here. I don't think you truly realize how important it is for you to get married someday!" Mrs. Sato said in a slightly loud tone.

Sato looked down and sighed. "..I know mother. I will."

"Huh? Y-you will?" Mrs. Sato said with a wide-eyed expression. "Are you serious? I wasn't expecting you to actually-"

"I said I will and I will!" Sato blurted out. "When the right time comes."

Mrs. Sato had never had Miwako actually come this far. She finally admitted she would get married someday! "_If this is a dream, good lord don't wake me up! I never thought she would actually outright say she'd get married! This must mean what I think it means!" _Mrs. Sato thought to herself in bliss.

Mrs. Sato got up for a brief moment to use the restroom. Takagi took this opportunity to discuss what just happened.

"Hey, Sato-san?" Takagi grabbed her hands and quietly whispered. "I'll do everything in my power to be the man you want me to be."

Sato blushed profusely and whispered back, "Silly, you already have met all the credentials. Now all I need you to do is keep doing what you're doing." She gently kissed him on the cheek.

Takagi blushed immensely as well and smiled. He was happy that now her mother was giving her the liberty of picking the right man for herself. "_Hopefully I can meet the same credentials Mrs. Sato wants me to have if I'm going to marry her daughter someday." _Just the thought of marrying Sato made Takagi so happy he could just faint.Without really thinking, he felt his face move towards hers as he planted a passionate kiss on Sato's lips.

Sato was surprised as he suddenly made a move on her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The sound of the toilet flushing and the bathroom door closing made Sato and Takagi break free from their kiss. They attempted to act casual as Mrs. Sato walked back into the room.

Mrs. Sato sat back in her seat._" heheh.. I knew there was something you were hiding, Miwako." _

**Okay that's the end of this chapter! It seems like Mrs. Sato knows the truth between Takagi and Sato! Find out what happens next when I upload the next chapter! :D**

_By the way, for those who don't know, I write thoughts in italics. So just in case you're confused about that, now you know! _


	6. The Truth Is

**Okay I'm back for those of you following my story! Haha things have just been complicated with college so I've been away for a while. Hopefully I can get this story up and running and hopefully finish it in a timely manner. XD Enjoy chapter 6! **

Unbeknownst to Takagi and Sato, Mrs. Sato actually used the bathroom as an excuse to see how the two lovebirds are when they're alone. After watching her daughter and Takagi kiss, Mrs. Sato now knew the truth. She tried really hard to hide her smile as she walked back into the room. She sat back in her seat but couldn't quite find the words to say so she sat in silence for a while.

"Okay mom, Takagi and I finished the bento's you made. I think we'll just-"

"No wait don't go yet!" Mrs. Sato abruptly cut Sato off.

Takagi and Sato looked at Mrs. Sato as she suddenly raised her voice a little.

"We'll just what?" Mrs. Sato said quoting what Sato just said a second ago.

Sato's eyes grew wide as she put her hand over her mouth. "Uh.. I meant, _Takagi-kun _will be leaving soon so we better not keep him much longer." Sato chuckled a little out of embarrassment. In truth, she and Takagi were planning on leaving the house together after they told Mrs. Sato the truth. They did both have the day off today so it would seem like a waste to just have him leave after all this. The day was still early.

"The bento's you made were delicious! Thank you very much, Mrs. Sato!" Takagi bowed politely.

"Well shucks! He's such a gentlemen isn't he, Miwako?" Mrs. Sato leaned in closer to Sato and pinched her cheeks gently.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me.." Sato blushed as she tried to look away from her mother.

Takagi laughed. "You and your mother are really close aren't you Sato-san?"

Sato looked at her mom and folded her arms. "Well she's the only family I have left so I suppose we are." She smiled a little so her mother wouldn't take that the wrong way.

Mrs. Sato knew this was her chance to bring things up. "Well Miwako, I don't _have_ to be your only family, right?"

"What are you saying now?" Sato said with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Oh come on, Miwako! I think you know what I'm insinuating." Mrs. Sato said in a flirtatious tone.

Takagi got the hint. His face grew rather pink as he whispered into Sato's ear. "Uhm Sato-san, I think she's hinting you could have more family if you got married or something…"

Sato blushed as she elbowed Takagi in the chest and whispered back. "I know! I'm not a fool.. I'm just playing dumb.."

"Miwako, may I ask you something?" Her tone became rather serious.

Sato felt her heart race. It was rare for her mother to sound so serious. "_Could it be she already knows about Takagi-kun and I? Should we just tell her now?" _ Sato grew increasingly nervous. "W-what is it?"

"I know what you want. You don't have to pretend anymore." Mrs. Sato looked her daughter straight in the eyes.

Both Takagi and Sato gasped a little and looked at each other with hot pink expressions. "_She knows!" _They both thought to themselves.

Sato blurted out, "Mom! Hold on a second! Just hear me out! -"

"You don't want Takagi to leave yet until he has dessert right?" Mrs. Sato interrupted in a playful manner.

Sato and Takagi's faces were completely flushed. "M-mom! Don't sound so serious if it's not a big deal!" Sato said with a blush.

"What did you think I was going to say, Miwako? What do I need to hear you out about?" Mrs. Sato said with a devious smile. "_I'm going to get her to admit it now!"_

Takagi looked over at Sato who was looking at him with pleading eyes. "_It seems like Mrs. Sato already knows what's going on between us.. Maybe it's time we just tell her." _Takagi thought to himself as if Sato could understand what he was thinking.

Sato took in a deep breath and stared at the floor for a few moments. Finally, she cleared her throat and looked her mother in the eyes. "M-mom.. The truth is.."

**Okay yes I'm ending the chapter on a cliffhanger! Next chapter, Mrs. Sato might just finally get her daughter to confess! And what will Takagi have to say about it? :D stay tuned!**


	7. Happiness At Last!

**I'm still alive? That's right ladies and gents! It's been like.. 6 months since I've updated this story, and I do apologize it took me so long! But I didn't want to leave this unfinished, so here you go! Hope you enjoy and any reviews are appreciated! XD I may write more Takagi x Sato stories in the future! :D**

**(I obviously do not own Detective Conan. This story is for fun only ^^)**

Mrs. Sato folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently while smiling that devious smile of hers. "The truth is..what?"

Takagi put his hand on Sato's shoulder as if to give her courage. Sato smiled lovingly at Takagi and placed her hand on top of his hand.

"Mom.. the truth is, Takagi-kun and I.." Sato paused for a moment before deciding to be as straight forward as possible. "Takagi-kun and I are in a relationship."

Mrs. Sato pretended to act surprised after hearing this honest confession. She walked over to Sato and Takagi and hugged them both tight while trying to hold back genuine tears that had built up a little bit in her eyes.

"Oh, Miwako! You have no idea how happy this makes me! I have waited for so many years to watch you finally find your true love! I am so glad you found the right man at long last!" Mrs. Sato exclaimed.

Sato looked next to Takagi with an embarrassed smile, as they were both being squeezed too tightly by her mother. After a moment, Sato broke herself and Takagi free from her mothers overbearing hug.

"ahem…" Sato cleared her throat in an attempt to change the awkward mood. "I'm surprised you're actually happy for me. I thought you'd be upset I didn't fall in love with a snobby rich gentleman." Sato crossed her arms while looking down visibly upset.

Takagi stood by Sato's side with his arm around her waist in support. He knew this was the cause of her fear in telling her mother the truth. He knew if Sato's mother really cared for her, she'd let her be happy with him. _"Sato should be able to make her own decisions. Her mother should definitely be okay with us being together. If Sato's happiness means anything to her, she'll have to accept us." _Takagi thought hopefully.

Mrs. Sato looked over at her distraught daughter and burst out laughing. "Miwako are you serious?! Of course I'm happy for you! Why would I be upset at you for actually choosing who you want to be with? If anything, I'm overjoyed you actually found a man without my help! That's what I've been praying for all these years! It shows me that you DO actually care about love!" Mrs. Sato now laughed tears of joy.

Sato grew an expression of confusion and slight relief. "Wh-what? You mean it?"

Mrs. Sato walked over to her daughter and placed her hands on her shoulders. Her face was now serious. "Of course I mean it. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I am genuinely happy for you two. I feel like I'm finally starting to get to know how you feel a little better now. I'm sorry you felt like you had to keep this a secret from me. I don't mean to be overbearing, but you're the only family I have left, so I want to make sure you live a happy life." Mrs. Sato looked as if she was going to break down. "My little girl is finally all grown up." At that moment, the tears came down again.

Sato looked at her emotional mother and gave her a big loving hug. "Thank you for raising me right, mother. I'm happy that you're the reason I didn't want to find love until I knew it was the right time."

Mrs. Sato stopped crying and became strongly defensive. "What do you mean I'm the reason you waited? If anything, all my efforts should've encouraged you to find a man!" she said with a sly grin.

Sato shook her head and laughed a little. "No, all your efforts made me not want to deal with love till I could pick someone on my own, and not be forced to marry strangers."

"STRANGERS?! Miwako take that back! You knew that Shiratori fellow right?!"

Takagi stood in silence as Sato and her mother kept going at it. He grew a warm smile on his face, as he knew this was just the playful relationship Sato and her mother shared. He finally decided to intervene after the arguing got a little more intense.

"Haha okay that's enough don't you think?" Takagi said sweetly as he stood in the middle of them. "There's no reason to fight over Sato-san finding her happiness right?"

"Sato-san?" Mrs. Sato said with confusion. "If she's your girlfriend now, you don't need to be all formal right? You can call her Miwako or Miwa-chan! She loves that one!" Mrs. Sato glared over at Sato.

Sato rolled her eyes. In truth, she didn't like being called Miwa-chan anymore. It was a nickname she liked when she was little, but now she found it to be embarrassing.

"Miwako is just fine." Sato said firmly.

Takagi blushed and corrected himself. "Okay, now that _Miwako_ has found her happiness, there's no need for fighting right?"

"I couldn't agree more. Miwako, you sure found a real gentleman here. I expect to see him over more often okay?" Mrs. Sato said with a blushing smile.

Sato blushed and grabbed Takagi's hand. "Yes we will definitely have him here more now that we don't have to hide anymore." Sato shot Takagi a flirty smile. Takagi blushed and smiled back.

"Well, I think Wataru and I will be leaving now. Since I missed our date earlier, I guess we can go now then!" Sato said affectionately.

Takagi nodded in agreement and they began to head for the door.

"Have fun you two! Oh and by the way, Miwako, I knew you and Wataru were together before you even told me."

Takagi and Sato stopped dead in their tracks and shivers went up their spines. "Wh-what did you say?" Sato blurted out.

Mrs. Sato blushed and giggled. "When I went to use the restroom, I was spying on you two, and I saw what you did! You two are too adorable! I knew it all along!"

Takagi and Sato both were speechless, and blushing all over. "C'mon Wataru, lets go!" Sato demanded. Together, they ran out of the house as quickly as they could.

Even though this day didn't go quite the way they planned it, sometimes life can take people by surprise. If there's one thing this day taught Sato, it's to never hide your true love for someone. If the people in your life care about you, they will care about your decisions, as well as the love you share for someone.

**Haha I'm not the best at writing endings, but there it is! XD I hope you guys enjoyed my story, and I am really sorry it took like 6 months just for this final chapter. Sometimes, I get easily distracted and then I forget things.. haha.**

**Any reviews are appreciated, and if you love Takagi and Sato, I have more in store for the future! Thanks again for those who stuck with me! ^^ **


End file.
